


Все ещё Баки

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот Баки другой. Но это все ещё он. Все ещё Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все ещё Баки

У  _нового_  Баки металлическая рука. Она блестит иногда, механически звучит. Холодная, очень сильная. Тяжелая. С очень аккуратными пальцами, которыми Баки касается Стива, его лица, его шеи, его плеч. Эта рука – ещё одно оружие Зимнего Солдата — принадлежит Баки, который ей людей убивал. Много. Разных. Но он касается Стива так аккуратно, будто тот хрустальный. Все ещё хрустальный.   
  
У  _нового_  Баки тонны вины во взгляде. Тонны боли. Стив видит, как эта ноша гнет его, прижимает к самой земле. Душит его, словно шипастый ошейник. Шипы внутри, царапают ему шею, напоминая о преступлениях. Баки всегда ходит с опущенной головой, Баки не улыбается.  
  
 _Новый_  Баки равнодушен к развлечениям. Плевать ему на танцы – он и танцевать разучился, только приподнимает брови на стивовы попытки показать. На девушек он тоже не смотрит больше – что на них смотреть, зачем? Да и раньше зачем? А черт его знает. Такой он был,  _старый_  Баки. Он смотрит теперь только на Стива. И смотрит так, будто тот божество какое-то. Долбануться можно, божество. Спаситель.   
  
 _Новый_  Баки социально неуклюж, с трудом вспоминает новые слова и тяжело подбирает нужную интонацию. Старается очень говорить  _по-человечески_ , а не механически, коротко, рублено. И Стиву он говорит о том, что благодарен – и это звучит слишком… живым. Настоящим, искренним. Человечным, черт его побери.   
  
 _Новый_  Баки совсем не похож на  _старого_. Он как бы и выше, шире, больше. Лицо у него какое-то неуловимо иное, выражение на нем упрямо-затравленное, а уголки губ опущены вниз – антиулыбка. Волосы у него другие – длинные, жесткие – расчесывать очень тяжело.   
  
Он совершенно другой. Но он смотрит на Стива с той же нежностью по утрам и так же уютно засыпается с ним по вечерам. Этот Баки другой. Но это все ещё он. Все ещё Баки.


End file.
